Asumi
Introduction The Legend of Asumi, Girl of Evil, is about, well, a girl who was evil. How Hell on Earth Began In a land known as Untitled, there was a woman named Yuki. She was nice as hell. One day, some evil witch named Yuri told Yuki this: "In three days, you shall have a daughter who will bring wickedness to the Earth." Yuki responded with a 'Hell no.' Sadly, she did have the baby, and Yuki died while having her. Before she left, she named her daughter Asumi, which meant in the language of Piko, "a girl who is going to be one badass mofo'." Autopsies revealed that Yuki ingested Nico Nico pills, which were meant to kill Yuki. It worked, but at the cost of Asumi being more evil. Childhood Years Around the age of three, Asumi was already burning women and raping churches. The witch decided that Asumi was too much to handle, and she threw Asumi into the woods. The witch soon realized that throwing Asumi into was a very bad mistake since Asumi destroyed the witches' village. By the age of ten, Asumi had destroyed most of Untitled. She thought that Untitled meant nothing to her anymore, and she annihatled Untitled. Asumi had then moved to Earth. Earth, Say Hello to Asumi When Asumi was 14, she was living the life of a normal schoolgirl on Earth. To other people, she was a orphan who stayed with C.C., but in reality, she was much more evil than Charles zi Britannia. She had a plan: Asumi will become the dark ruler of Earth. Soon, Asumi was putting that plan into action. She went under the alias of Hikari no yami, which means Darkness of Light in Japanese. You can call her the female version of Lelouch vi Britannia. In over 9000 days, she became the worlds' enemy. Supposed Death and Revival Asumi was seventeen years old when she had achieved the ruling of the Earth, then ruling of the universe. She then called herself Uchū rūrā Asumi, or Universe Ruler Asumi. For 2 years, she had ruled the universe. Then, a warrior named Ayumu had come to assainate Asumi. Asumi and Ayumu had fought and fought 'til Ayumu won the battle by throwing her off the cliff. For 6 years, the universe lived in peace until someone saw smoke rising from the place where Asumi was thrown off the cliff. The person was shocked to see a evovled Asumi rising through the smoke. Hell was about to rise again. Ayumu had always known Asumi would come back. The problem was he didn't know when. Ayumu was killed when he was attacked by Asumi. His last words were this: "Give my cat the burrito cooking in the microwave." Asumi became ruler of the universe again, adopted Ayumu's pet, and fed it the burrito that was cooking in the microwave. Movies Movies are have been made. The first two movies, 'The Girl from Hell and Beyond' and 'The Girl From Hell and Beyond: Evolution of a New Demise', are coming out soon. There is also a third movie in the process, called 'The Girl from Hell and Beyond: Universe Ruler Asumi'. These movies are part of Project Asumi, which is dedicated to making movies, anime, and manga about the girl from hell. Mascot of This Wiki Asumi is so popular that she is the mascot of this wiki. Not only she represents some of the evil you might find in this wiki, she also represents the satire and mischief you'll find in here. Gallery of Hell The Girl From Hell and Beyond.jpg|The Movie Poster for 'The Girl of Hell and Beyond.' The Girl From Hell and Beyond-Evolution of a New Demise.jpg|The Movie Poster for 'The Girl of Hell and Beyond: Evolution of a New Demise.' Asumi-age 14.jpg|Asumi when she was 14 years old. Asumi 1.jpg|Evolved Asumi as portrayed in the second movie of the 'The Girl From Hell and Beyond' series. Asumi 2.jpg|Asumi as a child as portrayed in the first movie of 'The Girl from Hell and Beyond' series. Category:Asumi Category:Scary Crap Category:Parody